1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lens barrel and a camera device including the lens barrel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a case where a zooming operation is electrically performed in a lens barrel, a lens is moved in the lens barrel by a combination of a direct-current motor and a gear. However, when the direct-current motor and the gear are combined, the lens barrel is increased in size and a loud sound is generated. Thus, it is proposed to use an ultrasonic motor in the lens barrel so that operation sound can be relatively reduced. Furthermore, as disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2010-11572, it is proposed to use a rotatable actuator in the lens barrel.